23 de Abril
by Lanaieru
Summary: Incluso, sus hermanos estaban ahí, ellos no eran de celebrarle su cumpleaños. Pero ahora estaban ahí, con él… - Arthur… Se giró hacia Antonio y éste le extendió el oso de peluche de consolación, con una sonrisa ligera y honesta. - Feliz Cumpleaños, Arthur


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

 _\- No lo comprendo… ¿Por qué debo ir yo?_

 _\- Ya te lo dije, te pagaremos. Además, tú perdiste el juego_

 _-Pero…_

 _\- ¡Sin peros! Es el trato. Anda y haz lo que dijimos_

* * *

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos esperando ser escuchado la primera vez, sin embargo, nada. Una vez, dos veces, llegó a tocar hasta cinco veces y simplemente nadie salía a abrirle. Molesto y cansado, comenzó a tocar con el puño cerrado y con fuerza.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

Sonrió nervioso a las miradas que la gente le daban con extrañeza y singularidad. Estaba actuando mal frente a la casa de un extraño. También reaccionaría así.

Frunció el ceño con la paciencia terminada. Él hizo su parte del trato y el otro no le abrió, entonces ya no era su problema, era el cejón. Soltó un suspiro sonoro y bajó los dos escalones para poder retirarse al fin, el plan falló, era momento de anunciarlo…

Hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo soltando una ligera brisa.

\- ¡Cejón! – De acuerdo, sonreír no había sido fingido - ¡Sabía que estarías en casa!

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, _Spain_?

\- No te enojes, ¿Sabías que te haces más viejo?

Inglaterra no mostró ni una sonrisa de burla ni una mueca de molestia, simplemente se mostraba aburrido.

\- Vaya… La primera vez que sonríes tanto en un solo rato

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ven, vamos a comer. Yo pago hoy

Arthur alzó una de sus cejas, tomó un suspiro y cerró la puerta justo en la cara del español.

\- ¡H-Hey! ¿Por qué no?

Más que seguir el plan, le había ofendido que actuara así. Ya no era por el plan, era por su orgullo.

\- No tienes nada qué hacer, no puedes mentirme

Silencio.

\- Ninguno te ha llamado hoy, ¿No es verdad?

El silencio nuevamente perduró por varios minutos, España sabía que había arruinado parte de los planes. Mencionar a sus colonias en dicho día, no era un agradable tema con el cual comenzar. ¿Y ahora qué hacer? ¿Llamar y cancelar todo?

¿Disculparse?

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Inglaterra más tranquilo, arreglado, peinado y oliendo a esa colonia característica de él.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas venir conmigo a comer?

\- Por supuesto que no – Respondió saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con llave – El servicio no trabaja hoy y tú has dicho que pagarías

\- Claro…

Antonio sabía que mentía, le gustaba salir con él, era obvio.

\- Y para tu información, Hong Kong llamó esta mañana

Bueno, después de todo, no se había tomado el anterior comentario tan malo.

* * *

Antonio observaba a toda la gente que se paseaba por las calles con tranquilidad y alegría. Sabía que era bien celebrado dicho día, le tomaban de gran importancia al igual que la Navidad porque _San Jorge_ era "único".

Más se percató de algo, la mayoría de ingleses, llevaban una rosa roja colocada en la solapa o en algún lugar donde pudiese verse con notoriedad y obviedad. Arthur igual…

No comentó. Sabía que le daría una larga charla sobre qué significaba dicha rosa y por qué debería llevarla; Simplemente se ahorró el comentario, no quería entablar gran conversación, él sólo debía cumplir con el trato de sacar a Inglaterra de su casa, y eso hacía.

\- ¿Hay alguna actividad en especial? – Preguntó Antonio

\- Hay mucha actividad en _Trafalgar Square_ \- Respondió mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca

\- ¡Claro! ¿Acaso no era también el maratón?

¿Cómo España conocía el maratón? Bueno, participaban personas de diferentes nacionalidades, y no dudaba que hubiese españoles entre sus participantes, pero tampoco era un maratón demasiado conocido.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a _Trafalgar Square_ entonces? – Preguntó Antonio – Siempre he querido conocer las actividades de este día

\- Creí que…

\- Oh vamos – Le dio una palmadita en la espalda – Hay buenas actividades este día… ¿Y sólo vamos a comer? Que aburrido

\- ¡No hagas eso! – Suspiró - De acuerdo, vamos

Estaban en un café, cerca del _Tower Bridge_ , podían ver con claridad el maratón cruzando por completo el puente. Siguieron el camino en un incómodo silencio que ninguno rompía.

\- Dime por qué has venido a verme – Inglaterra habló de repente - ¿Quién te obligó a venir?

Antonio sudó frío, no podía soltar el plan, era demasiado temprano todavía para hacerlo.

\- Nadie, he venido por cuenta propia – Explicó - ¿Por qué habría una razón?

\- También me lo pregunto. ¿Por qué hoy?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió intentando cambiar el tema - ¿Cuántos años llevas cumpliendo veintitrés?

\- Perdí la cuenta, y seguirán así unos cien años más

De acuerdo, aquello le había sacado una ligera risa. Un comentario inocente, pero divertido además.

Los participantes habían terminado de cruzar el puente y la gente, algunos de ellos, les seguían para no perderles la vista y conocer a los ganadores. ¿En dónde terminarían? No sabían, tal vez, cerca, tal vez no.

Cruzaron el puente con tranquilidad y como la gente se los permitía, casi se perdían entre sí. Para ambos ya no era problema, Inglaterra conocía demasiado bien el mapa y España simplemente se ubicaba por las veces que iba "de visita".

Frente al _Big Ben_ , Inglaterra mencionó que no faltaba mucho, España sólo mencionó que no había problema alguno.

Subieron directo por todo _Whitehall_ hasta notar _Trafalgar Studios_ , frente a ellos, la glorieta que conectaba _The Mall, Pall Mall, Northumberland Anevue y Durham House St._

Desde su posición, se notaba la cantidad de gente en la zona.

\- Sí que hay gente – Comentó España cruzando por el paso

\- La hay

Comenzaron a adentrarse entre la gente.

Había puestos de comida en los extremos de _Trafalgar Square_ , algunos dispersados por la plaza sin estropear el camino de la gente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira eso!

\- ¡Hey!

Inglaterra le ha seguido antes de que pudiese perderse y aunque dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, no dejaba de tener ese sentimiento de preocupación digno y característico. España, de una u otra forma, siempre tenía una manía de hacerle preocupar.

Antonio se detuvo en uno de los puestos, donde un chiquillo estaba lanzando un dardo a globos indicados para ganar un premio.

\- Mala suerte, pequeño – Rió la señorita que atendía el puesto, para luego, entregarle un peluche de consolación – Más suerte para la próxima

El pequeño se ha ido refunfuñando diciendo que el juego estaba arreglado, Arthur le miró irse mientras Antonio arreglaba una partida.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Una apuesta?

\- ¿Apuesta? ¿Sabes que vas a perder? – Rió de lado cruzándose de brazos – Quiero verlo

\- Que cruel – Infló las mejillas haciendo un mohín – Pero apostemos.

El inglés alzó la ceja, admitiendo el desafío.

\- Si logro reventar los globos, sonreirás y disfrutarás del día

De acuerdo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza sin saber por qué.

\- ¡¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa?!

\- Sabes que voy ganar, ¿No es así?

\- Perderás

Antonio sonrió con confianza y comenzó a participar como su puntería se lo dejaba. No era la mejor, pero tampoco era un asco. Tras unos minutos, la partida acabó y la señorita, con la sonrisa que le daba a todo el mundo después de una derrota, le entregó un peluche de consolación.

Un pequeño oso regordete, con un monóculo en uno de sus ojos y un sombrero de copa negro encima. En una de sus patas, portaba una banderita del Reino Unido. Era bastante tierno.

\- Te lo dije

Soltó un suspiro de derrota.

\- ¡P-Pero lo hiciste bien! – Se apresuró a decir para subir el ánimo del español - ¡Sólo te faltó uno!

Sí, le subió el ánimo, aunque sea un poco…

Le entregó el oso que Inglaterra sujetó con confusión.

\- Para ti… ¡Ahí hay comida!

\- _¡W-Wait!_

Como siempre, siguiendo a España a dónde se adelantaba, preocupado de que pudiese meterse en problemas.

* * *

\- ¡Una obra!

La gente se reunió frente al monumento para un evento especial. ¿Qué era?

\- La obra que representa la hazaña de San Jorge con el Dragon – Explicó Arthur - ¿Nos quedamos?

\- ¿Por qué no?

Arthur vio su reloj de muñeca una última vez, eran casi las seis de la tarde y pronto acabarían las actividades que se llevaban a cabo por dicho día. Antonio se abrió paso entre la gente para poder ver la obra más de cerca, a Arthur no le importaba, se la sabía al derecho y al revés. Observó el oso de peluche que Antonio le regaló, y de nuevo, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

A pesar de haber perdido la apuesta, él se divirtió bastante. Rió como hace tiempo, con alguien que realmente no esperó serle compañía en ese día.

Esperaba una llamada de sus colonias. Sabía que era difícil que Estados Unidos le llamase por felicitarle, pero… ¿Y Canadá? Era el primer en llamarle. ¿Qué sucedió con Japón? Nunca le desatendió en su fecha, ¿Y Portugal? ¿Qué pasó con India? Mantenía buenas relaciones con ellos todavía. ¿Entonces…?

\- ¡Iggy!

Soltó el oso de peluche que tenía en las manos gracias al susto que el español le dio por llamarle de forma tan repentina.

\- ¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?!

\- Te llamé, pero no respondías – Bufó cruzándose de brazos

Levantó el oso de peluche, quitándole el pasto seco que se le había pegado por caer. Antonio, notó el detalle.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Arthur habló

\- Te acompaño a casa

¿Y así acababa el día? ¿Con un simple "te acompaño"? Bueno, no tenía nada de que quejarse. Antonio había sido el único, después de Hong Kong, en visitarle dicho día. En "llevarle", porque había sido Arthur el que le dio la idea, a Trafalgar Square para las actividades de San Jorge y darle un regalo… Aunque había sido más que nada un premio de consolación.

Lo admitía, fue un buen día.

El camino a casa fue en silencio y calma, ya no existía algún tipo de conversación. Sólo… Era volver a casa.

\- Bueno, ¿Acaso no te divertiste? – Sonrió

\- Supongo que sí… Me divertí.

Antonio hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Deberías ir conmigo más a menudo!

¿Aquello había sido una proposición? Seguramente no.

\- ¿Por qué no pasas?

\- Esperaba a que lo preguntaras

¿Por qué la ambientación había cambiado a una escena de película cursi juvenil? Ahora… sólo falta el beso…

\- Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y entró un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar el interruptor de la sala y encender la luz.

Fue entonces…

 _\- ¡Happy Birthday!_

De nuevo, soltó el peluche de la sola sorpresa y susto. Las serpentinas le cayeron el rostro, al mismo tiempo que el confeti y los globos caían del techo. Había mucha gente en su casa… Sus antiguas colonias también.

\- ¿Q-Qué demonios?

\- Vaya, Inglaterra… - Francia apareció entre los invitados – Luces sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Acaso no se ve? ¡Una fiesta! – Y ahora fue el turno de Estados Unidos en aparecer – Por supuesto, fue mi idea

\- Obviamente no le diríamos nada – Japón se le acercó – Nada de esto sería posible sin nuestro amigo, Antonio

\- Nos ayudó a distraerte – Canadá habló - ¿No te gusta?

\- ¿Creíste que se nos olvidaría?

Incluso, sus hermanos estaban ahí, ellos no eran de celebrarle su cumpleaños. Pero ahora estaban ahí, con él…

 _-_ Arthur…

Se giró hacia Antonio y éste le extendió el oso de peluche de consolación, con una sonrisa ligera y honesta.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños, Arthur

* * *

 ** _Ya no es 23, pero acabo de llegar a casa y pasé todo el día fuera en la celebración. Realmente los ingleses tienen un modo de celebración único y especial. Digno de participar._**

 ** _Hace tiempo escribí sobre el cumpleaños de España, esta vez, lo hago del de Inglaterra._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**


End file.
